


Sleepless

by meralin



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meralin/pseuds/meralin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a silly one-shot that popped into my head after watching Killjoys for the last two days. It is set roughly after the episode "I love Lucy". Lucy wakes up John in the middle of the night because she has a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

John was asleep. It had been a long day and keeping secrets from Dutch and his brother wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be. Not that they suspected anything it was just the weight of his choice that made him uneasy. He wasn’t used to being the secretive one and going behind his teams back with Pawter was not something he anticipated to ever happen. In his darkest moments he doubted his decision because he wasn’t sure he grasped the full consequences of his actions. Would they ever understand and forgive him? Thankfully his exhausted body needed sleep badly so that he was snoring into his pillows without being bothered by his subconscious with dreams until:

“John.” There was no reaction John just kept sleeping while saliva from his half opened mouth seeped into his pillow leaving a wet spot. “John.” The voice got a bit louder. An irregular snore and a smacking sound came from him as he moved. The voice got considerably louder and more insistent: “John.” His head jerked up in a sudden move and he squinted disorientated and sleepy over his shoulder. “Lucy? What’s happening?” “I can’t sleep, John.” On his side, still dizzy and tired, John squinted irritated. “You can’t sleep?” “That’s correct, John.” He sat up and rubbed his eyes and forehead still not grasping the whole situation. “You can’t sleep.” “Yes.” “Okay.” He paused. “Lucy you know that you are an AI, right?” “Yes, I do, John.” Still not able to make sense of what was happening John shook his head. “Good, good…” This was nothing that happened before and it was slightly unnerving. “So correct me if I’m wrong, Lucy”, he continued, “but you never sleep.” “Yes, that’s correct, John. I can’t sleep.” This was by far one of the weirdest moments in his life and John was not sure how he felt about it. It didn’t make any sense. Why would Lucy wake him up in the middle of the night? God damn it, he just wanted to go back to sleep. “Lucy, you are not being hacked, are you? Are there any dangers approaching?” “No. The scans show no sign of danger in the immediate surroundings or any attempts of unauthorized access to my program, John.” “Right - that’s good.” He was so tired and since there was no danger he thought he could feel his adrenaline levels sinking. But something seemed to be wrong otherwise there was no reason for Lucy to wake him up. God, he needed to think. There was silence in his cabin while he massaged his temples to get a hold of himself and his thoughts. It was a tired mess of thoughts he couldn’t figure out. Did Lucy give him a clue? What could be happening? Since there was no immediate – “Aren’t you going to say that everything will be fine, John?” John looked up. What was Lucy talking about? He would never say – Wait! The only time he would say that was when- “Lucy, are you trying to be Dutch?” He listened into the silence. His eyes were questioning but a smile was creeping onto his lips. “Come on, girl, answer me.” Still no answer but John was grinning. “You are trying to steal out of Dutchs book, are you?” “I don’t know what you are talking about, John.” “Oh yes, you are, you sneaky little bitch! You know Dutch is coming to me when she has nightmares.” “I am aware of this.” “Yeah, I figured. So what is this all about?” After a few moments of silence the computer voice answered. “After we shared a kiss and got killed by these bitches I worked out that we are now at another relationship level and different interactions might be appropriate to secure the level of acquaintanceship.” John could hardly suppress the laughter. “You know I love you too, Lucy. You don’t have to be jealous of Dutch or Pawter for that matter. We have our own banter. You don’t need to copy others, alright?” “Alright John.” “Good. I’m going back to sleep now. Good night Lucy.” “Good night John.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt and since I am fresh to the fandom and writing fanfictions I hope you forgive me if I made any rookie mistakes. Feel free to comment. Honest critique is always welcome. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
